Nafanua
---- ---- Basic Info The Nafanuan islands were controlled by the Somoan people originally but was then controlled by the Dutch during the Age of Exploration. However, the Nifterik Family along with members of navy turned agains the dutch government and freed the somoans. They were praised as saviors and were treated as royalty. Although the Portuguese and British were mentioned by Calenstine Taliva'a in the Articles of Arrival, an Nafanuan historical document, they only controlled smaller Islands around Nafanua, most of which are part of modern Nafanua except Genus Island which is part of the GN Sovereignties formerly, the British commonwealth. The exact location is somewhere between south east Asia and Oceania. People, Society , and Culture *'Nationality:' Noun: Nafanuan(s) Adjective: Nafanuan *'Ethnicity:' Euronesians(people of European and Polynesian blood) 92.6%, Samoan 4%, Māori 3%,Sinhalese 2% European 0.1%, Blacks 0.1%. Language Nafanua is a trilingual country, which means it has three official languages in which is taught in school, on signs, on legal documents, and on maps. Nafanua's official languages in order of importance/usage are Dutch, Samoan, and Malay. English is used in Nafanua,but the usage is often used badly because Dutch and Samoan are the domineering languages of the country. Religion Officially Nafanua is religiously diverse,but do to Ciric-Eiul's telepathic and psychic influence, people in Nafanua are in a sense mentally suppressed. As they can have their own religion,but their minds are still "pushed" towards choices made for them by Ciric-Eiul. The predominant religion in Nafanua is Athiesm. 0.005% of the population are followers of the Sanguis Cult being that this percentconsists of the Nafanuan Nobility. Health, Population, and Economic status Nafanua has a population of 19 million, 1.9 of which are members of the Nafanuan Foreign Legion, another 1.7 of which are in military service, and another 1.8 of which assist the military. Nafanua is one of the wealthiest countries in the world, due to the country's excess budget,there is often monthly Tax rebate to refund the already low taxes. Officially it has the excess money because of the revenue it makes from legalized marjuana, but in reality it is the Nafanuan State-Owned Biomedical Resource Company's export of vaccines of rising diseases like Ox virus they create and spread in forgien nations and the country's export of Energy Fillers, and the export of B.O.W.S, Pure-Fussion Warheads, and Hydrogen reactors. Agriculture Nafanua has six agricultural wards, and they are mass-crops of E-Grains. E-grains make up 97% of the main food supply for Nafanua. The wards are fully automated with em-hardened machinery. They are guarded by the Nafanuan Volunteer Defense Guard. The purpose of the agricultural system is for the country to remain independent and not have to import food from other nations that don't have the same extremely high food quality standards that Nafanua has. The largest agricultural facility is the Economic Statistics Nafanua has a 99.6% literacy rate. Nafanua has the worlds second highest GDP per capita at $153,190. It's unemployment rate is the second lowest in the world at 0.1%. Nafanua also has a inflation rate of -0.85%. Health Statistics Government Organizations that are Non-Military in nature [[Nafanuan Center for Nuclear Research Nafanuan Seismology and Survey Department Nafanuan Association for Cosmic Exploration Nafanuan Security Service Nafanuan Intelligence Bureau Nafanuan National Police Bureau Nafanuan Immigration and Deportation Management Service Nafanuan Military The Nafanuan Military defends Nafanua and attacks its enemies. Nafanuan Army *Nafanuan Military Police Nafanuan Deep Sea Navy *Nafanuan Foreign Legion *Nafanuan Royal Navy *Nafanuan Amphibious Assault Force Nafanuan National Safety Bureau *Nafanuan Volunteer National Defense Guard *Nafanuan Royal Guard **Royal Associated Intelligence Department